Bondage Birthday
by I Speak Muffin
Summary: Only the present that shows up bound, gagged, and naked is the best. Near/Mello


Eh, ignore any grammar or spelling mistakes; I had to write this in a hurry.

I know I should be doing other things, like preparing myself for school, but I couldn't not do anything for the adorable fluffball known as Near and his 17th birthday!. :)

...  
I can remember Near's, Mello's, L's, and Light's birthday but I can't remember my mother's...O.o

On with the pointless smut!

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Death Note...-insert creepy smile-

P.S  
I have written lemons before but I have never posted them and I know that when I get to the lemon part I'm going to freak out and be like "OMG! People are going to read this!". So be warned, the sex scene might be a little weird.

P.S.S Yeah, yeah. I know they're a bit OOC but..-sticks out tongue- Nyeh.

* * *

He was afraid to open it.

Hell, he was afraid to even _touch_ it. Honestly, who in their right minds would want to poke at an extremely large, black box that was _moving_? _'More like thrashing about.'_ The albino thought as he silently watched as the container tilted over then fell to its side.

"What's this?" A small, square index card caught Near's eye as the box twitched again. Cautiously, the birthday boy tip-toed towards the package. Bending over slightly as to read the tiny text neatly printed on the paper, the white-haired teen read the words aloud. "To: Near, From: Matt. 'Have fun!'." '_Fun?_' Another violent wiggle of the box caused Near to stumble backwards, losing his balance and falling on his bum.

'_Just what is in that thing?_' Summoning all his courage, Near slowly crawled on his hands and knees over to the what he assumed was the lid of the container. With one deep breath, he ripped off the flimsy cap.

...

...

"Oh my..." The teen could feel his cheeks heat up as he openly gawked at the "present". "M-Mero?" The only response the blond could give was a slight, throaty growl. If it weren't for the ropes around his wrists and ankles, Mello would have attacked the younger boy that knelt in front of him, eyes wide and mouth agape. Had he not been gagged, the chocoholic would have been screaming bloody murder and cursing in every language he knew. Alas, that was not the case. Mello was indeed bound and gagged, naked might I add, in a box.

Without thinking, Near gently grabbed the other teen and pulled him out of his cage.

"Mmfnmf!" Came the angry, muffled voice from the squirming blond. Again without using his mind, the blushing boy straddled the other, trying to keep him from struggling too much and possibly injuring himself.

"A-are you ok?" Near questioned as he carefully examined the nude teen that lay underneath him, blushing and scowling. The albino locked eyes with Mello then let out a shaky breath. Silence filled the room as the two successors gazed at each other, unsure of what to do. Suddenly, the older boy's blue eyes widen.

"Fmmnmfn." Near tilted his head then reached for the gag covering the other's mouth. This caused the blond the begin moving again, shaking his head and arching his back off the floor. The white-haired teen couldn't stop the small whimper that escaped his throat as Mello's violent thrashing caused him to rub against the now hardening area between his thighs. Halting his actions, Mello stared at the albino that sat on top of him.

"I, uh, I-I...S-sorry." The genius' mind shut down, leaving him as a hormonal train wreck. Sliding off the blond, Near then brought his knees to his chest, attempting to hide the noticeable bulge that had literally sprung up.

"Nmnnf." Bucking his hips into the air, Mello made a soft whine as he stared at Near through half-lidded eyes. _'All is going as planned.'_ The elder mentally patted himself on the back as he watched the other teen bring a hand up to his mop of colorless hair and nervously twirl a strand. The restrained teen rolled over onto his stomach, pushing himself up, allowing him to drag his body towards Near.

"Mero? Wha-" The birthday boy's sentence was cut short as Mello tackled him. The blond ground his hips as best he could against Near's; his tied limbs forcing him into an awkward position. Biting his lip as not to make too much noise, Near eagerly responded, pressing himself to the other boy; his repressed hormones breaking free from his control.

Without warning, Near rolled over, pinning Mello beneath him. The latter's eyes mischievously gleamed as the younger, flustered teen stared down at him. Another string of incoherent words were muffled by the gag as Near teasingly nipped at the blond's jawline, slowly making his way down to the teen's sensitive collarbone.

"I have no idea what I'm doing, but..." Near began swirling his tongue around Mello's perk nipple while rolling the other between his finger. "I don't want to stop." With that being said, the albino bit down causing the squirming boy to let out a stifled yelp. Apologetically, the younger kissed down the blond's torso, stopping only at his navel to dip his wet tongue in and out, driving Mello crazy with need.

_Slowly, _Near ran his lips across the elder's left hip, moving inwards and coming dangerously close to his throbbing erection. The action was repeated till Mello was frantically bucking his hips, craving some form of contact. It was fun or so Near thought, to tease the older boy. That thought in mind, Near hovered above Mello's quivering member, letting his breath barely ghost over the heated skin. Experimentally, the albino gave the heated length of skin a shy lick.

"Mn!" Mello raised his lower half off the floor in a silent beg for more. Happy to give the blond what he wanted, Near lashed his tongue all over the engorged head, licking the slit and exploring beneath the foreskin. The blond's head tossed from side to side as he brought his movement-limited hands down, grasping fistfuls of silky, white hair. Near cockily grinned before he opened his mouth and took Mello in. Not being able to restrain himself, the chocoholic bucked his hips causing the younger teen to slightly choke.

Placing his hands on Mello's hips as to hold them down, Near began bobbing his head, gently dragging his teeth. It wasn't long before the salty taste of precum spread throughout the teen's mouth. '_Everyone knows the basics.'_ Timidly, he pressed a finger to the older boy's entrance.

"Nmmn!" The blond tossed his head back as his grip in Near's hair tightened. _'So...close.'_ The small giggle that the albino let out caused heavenly vibrations that sent Mello over the edge. Near quickly pulled away, coughing and sputtering. Pearly liquid drizzled down his chin and onto his clothes, not that it mattered though. Using his sleeve, the younger wiped away the sticky substance.

Near rolled Mello over and grabbed his hips, pulling them higher. The second in line made a small noise of confusion before he felt something slick slide over his tiny entrance.

"Nmmn!" Mello, weakly protested as Near forced his tongue inside of the other boy. However, the struggling stopped once Near twirled his tongue along his inner walls. Despite having just gotten off, Mello was becoming quite aroused. Just when the blond was beginning to enjoy the special treatment, Near retreated. A small whimper escaped from Mello but he wasn't disappointed for long.

"Do you like that?" Near mockingly questioned as he slid his finger in and out of the small hole; Mello could only nod and press himself back upon the finger. Smiling, the white-haired teen inserted another digit into the withering boy sprawled out in front of him. "Mello." Frowning, Near reached in front of him, towards the other boy's face. The gag was quickly removed, allowing Mello to freely speak.

"Nn...N-Near." The elder panted out in a pleading tone. Understanding fully, Near removed his fingers. He hesitated before sliding his pants and boxers off, revealing his own need. Positioning himself behind Mello, Near slowly pushed inside the hot, tight cavern. "A-ahn." The blond desperately clawed at the ground, searching for something to hold on to.

"H-happy birthday, I s-still, ah, ha-hate you." Near slightly smiled as he started a slow rhythm in and out of the elder.

"I...know." He managed to pant out before firmly placing his hands on the other's hips and slamming into him. The angle was perfect, Near pressed against Mello's prostate causing him to cry out and beg for more.

"P-plea-ah! Do that again!" Not having to be told twice, Near rammed into the blond's 'sweet spot' continuously. Neither noticed how loud they were, neither really cared. Removing his hand from the grip on Mello's hip, Near reached underneath the teen and wrapped his hand around the other's erection, pumping it in time with his shallow thrusts.

"Ne-Nate!" Mello erupted all over his hand as his entrance walls clamped around Near's cock. Within a few seconds the latter released himself deep inside his lover. Both teens collapsed, breathing hard and worn out.

...

"Would you like me to remove the ropes?" Near asked after a long stretch of silence. Mello nodded allowing the younger to untie the flimsy knots. Once he was able to move, the blond draped his arms over the petite boy's shoulder then yawned. "Your present was my favorite." Whispered Near as he snuggled into the blond who could only tiredly smirk.

..

Near was almost asleep when Mello spoke.

"So, what are you getting me for my birthday?"

* * *

O.M.F.G  
That actually took me like six hours to write...I kept stalling when I had to write the lemon...Anyway, you know the drill. Review or I'll fiiiind you. :3


End file.
